


bass line blues

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU + Trope + Prompt Challenge, Childhood Friends, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, band!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Prompted my @mundancheemudomo on tumblr with the AU + Trope + Prompt Challenge (yeah, I'm givin' that another go).17. Band!AU7. Childhood friends34. “I don’t even know why we’re doing this.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	bass line blues

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Sherlock grumbled. He shifted, hefting a bass higher up against his chest. “I don’t even know how to play this thing.” His fingers plucked morosely at the strings. “I don’t even know why we’re doing this.”

Seated behind a drum set, John rolled his eyes. “You were the one who said we needed to try new things." He flexed a sneakered-foot, eliciting a deep _thump_ from the bass drum. “Besides—we just have to play the two songs we practiced. Then we’re done. It’s a blitz show.”

Sherlock shot him a quick look, eyes narrowed. “You just want to show off your drumming skills.” His voice was accusatory, with a hint of indulgent amusement beneath. John grinned, teeth flashing bright in the blinding stage lights.

“Busted,” he replied, and Sherlock snorted.

“Why do I put up with you?” he wondered aloud, and John tossed him a wink.

“Hey—if I can’t rely on my best friend since preschool, who am I gonna rely on at all?”

The lights over the gathered audience dimmed, spotlights swinging up to blind Sherlock even more than before.

“Here we go!” John hissed at his side, and Sherlock sighed.

“I’ll try to contain my excitement,” he replied, and John snorted, raising his drumsticks with a coy glance beneath his lashes.

“I owe you one,” he promised. Nodding, Sherlock shifted his fingers into place for the starting chord.

“Yeah, you do.”


End file.
